


Sophie M!DB/Vilkas

by Nudebeme



Series: The Artist and Vilkas [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn has kept his watchful eye on a little girl in Windhelm for years, and with adopting her soon on his mind, He and his husband Vilkas come to face a terrible truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie M!DB/Vilkas

Chac always noticed the little girl in Windhelm, selling flowers to stay warm. She was a bright lass, that’s for sure, and stuck through with a sweet smile even in the bitter poverty and cold. Chac was immediately drawn to this little Nord girl, He heard the voice call out in the long corridors of Windhelm’s city, just a weak little peep in the wind. She had a basket of flowers, her fingers red and frigid holding out a Dragon’s Tongue to women that passed by.  
He’d seen his share of beggars, but seeing her there was immensely uncomfortable the first time, and has never gotten better since. She called out to him, and he had to know. Why was she alone?  
To her surprise, he bought the entire bundle of flowers, merely a paltry sum of 20g was what she asked.  
"Wow, your the best!" So appreciative, something that you lose growing up as a beggar. She was freshly on the streets, he could tell. He gave the girl enough gold to throw her off balance, 80 gold coins, "Take this and stay a few nights at the Inn, have some food. Tell them the Wood Elf gave you the money."  
She was so happy, he couldn’t help but smile. But as she turned to gather her things, he asked her. “Why are you out here all alone?” Of course she was an orphan, or abandoned. But he figured it out soon enough as the girl said with remorse all that was in her short life. A mother taken far before her memory, a father who left to fight for his home and Ulfric. The pain struck Chac and it stayed with him even after he bid the child goodbye, whispering her name on his tongue. “Sophie”. He’d do something about this soon enough. He had to.  
His time went by in Skyrim hazardously fast. Each day was filled with adventure, his gods-entrusted life sent to right or wrong where Chac saw fit. He kills, saves, loves, and along the way the little people in his life had to take the backseat.  
It was almost 2 years since he was sentenced at Helgen. Vilkas was his faithful knight, strong and unwavering in love and dedication. Chac was continually dazzled by his new husband, and in his eyes, the Nord man was perfect. He’d be ready when the time comes.  
As the 2 years went by, Chac had been gearing up for a special moment, where he could help Sophie. He had it all planned out, he’d introduce Vilkas to her, they’d eat together. He would then propose to both of their surprise his intentions on taking the little girl home. They had a home with room, the money, and hopefully all the love in the world for this child to grow. Chac wanted this so badly, and on the trip to go meet her he lets Vilkas know that something big was going to happen for them.  
Vilkas was confused, seeing as Chac hated Windhelm, but his newlywed husband promised him a surprise when they got there.   
..  
But his 2 year dream comes crashing down on him the bitter night they arrive. Windhelm is especially cold and silent this night, and Chac makes no effort in diverting his attentions. Hes bundled up alongside Vilkas who remains confused, and follows his man to the gray quarter, seeing a glimmer in his ebony black eyes and a hopeful quirk on his lips. Vilkas could only smile in turn until something seems to go wrong.  
"Was….was just here not a few days ago. She’s.. where is she? " Vilkas saw him pace around, the elf grabbing his hand and making for the Inn. Maybe the money he gave her the week previously had been spent living in the warm guest room?  
Vilkas could only watch with concerned confusion as this “she” remained unknown… he frowns and stops in his tracks.  
"Who’s this she? Have we come here to meet a friend of yours?” The way he said it, in that defensive tone, made Chac snap at him. Vilkas had no right to say it that way.  
"No! not a friend, a little girl. Not 9 years old who stays here at the Inn. Ive been…watching over her for 2 years.."  
Before Vilkas could put a word in he was led to the grey quarter where she may have been peddling.. getting out of the cold, he wandered into the Cornerclub to ask around, but is met with the most crushing news he could have heard.  
"The little girl up the stairwell? With the flowers? Sera, its a shame. A hoodlum caught sight of her gold clinkin’ away in her basket, en the bastard right robbed her of it. Accused her o stealin’ but that’s rubbish."  
Vilkas could see the way the energy just defaulted in the room like a cold thickness.  
"Where is she now?" He heard Chac ask.  
"The chill must’ve took the wee thing. A few nights after she reportid’ the robbry, guards found her froze solid by the stairwell. Nords here wont even look down for an urchin o their own kind. Bah."  
Chac heard none passed that. White noise and piercing ache deafened him and if they could show it, his eyes stared blankly. He couldnt make heads or tails of it, leaning back and openly grimacing.  
Vilkas silently reached forward and touched his husbands shoulder. He was unresponsive. What was going on?  
"So… shes dead. I see. I’m sorry but I must be heading out." And like that he abandoned the pub and his spouse without a glance.  
Vilkas had to piece it together but he was clueless. But something severe just happened. He soon persued his husband and followed his shadow until with a demanding yell of his name, he gets the elf to stop.  
"What’s with all the running? Stand still and tell me what’s going on!"   
"Theres.. something I need to do. And something I should…tell you, my love." And with nothing more than that, they took to Windhelms catacombs. 

Truth be told, there was her little coffin, nothing but her scant belongings and a flower basket in her name beside the wooden box. “Sophie” Vilkas reads aloud. The coffin was freshly nailed shut.  
"I gave her the coin. The gold was meant for her to stay at the inn.."  
Chac was silent after that.  
"Lets just get out of Windhelm. I can’t bear this place anymore"  
Silently they purchased a ferry at the docks to Dawnstar. The night was cold and black and the sea salty. Vilkas distanced himself, unsure of what to think until his love felt it right to explain himself. The boat embarked, and they where on the river soon enough.  
The quiet was pierced by his confession. Vilkas’ jaw dropped at the mention of being introduced to this nord girl, and could feel the remorse as chac described her.  
"She was so sweet, I could feel something warm inside when she smiled at me. I knew I had to do something, I had to save her but how could I have? It tormented me until today..where I…"  
Vilkas watched him silently, watching something unfold before him which he’d never seen before.  
"I was going to bring her home, Vilkas. That’s why we came here. I was going to save her from … from this."  
The deadlocked elf turned to look at him, the reality overwhelming him and he could hide it no longer. Vilkas could only think how? How could they have possibly been able to care for a child?  
The Nord was knocked right back awake by the terrible shimmer in his husband’s eyes he’d never seen before. The blustery winds whipped his hair about his elven face while he openly wept before Vilkas.  
He had no idea how to react. Where before the elf threw himself upon the Nord each time he needed to, the nord merely sat beside him, stumped while the elf shuddered and lurched forward, apparently in great pain.  
"She was so young, and I was so close. Just not quick enough.." his voice quivered as he looked out onto the frigid coast. Vilkas could not speak, but no longer stood idly by while his lover crumbled quickly before him. The elf was in his arms before he knew it, stiffening up before burying himself inside his safe embrace.  
"Come now, we’ll get you out of this cold" he led the elf towards the inner ship, horrified to hear that his words only intensified Chacs woes. He’d never heard his husband’s voice wracked with shivers and suppressed sobs until now.. At their rented bed in stow, the wood ship creaked and groaned underneath the sounds of his husband’s breaking heart.  
Vilkas lay them down, speechless beyond his comforting cooes and hushes. He stroked the elfs back, cupped his frigid ears and accepted every tear he shed, just as he promised he would. He couldn’t understand this feeling, knowing his Chac suffered immensely where Vilkas had never even knew the girl.  
He didnt have the heart to ask what made Chac think it a good idea to bring a child into their lives. It wasn’t time yet, not when seeing a childs life utterly break him where nothing else seemed to sway his strength.  
The disappointment in himself stayed long after Chac’s tears subsided, buried together tight in the hold. His husband remained silent, thoughtful as he fiddled with Vilkas’ fur collar. Every drop of joy he’d saved up for this girl was spilled but not lost..  
Because Dawnstar was just hours away, and there they would meet a boy that would change their lives for good.


End file.
